This invention relates generally to a new and improved upright vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a lightweight, clean-air, top-loading vacuum system.
In accordance with our invention, the vacuum cleaner includes a motor-driven brush located adjacent a suction nozzle and a conduit or duct means connecting the nozzle with a filter bag supported within the vacuum compartment of a housing. A motor-fan unit draws dust and dirt-laden air through the suction nozzle and the duct means and into a disposable filter bag. To provide convenient access to the vacuum compartment for replacement of filter bags, the uppermost portion of the housing defines a pivoted closure which is normally maintained in a sealed, locked position by the vacuum cleaner handle which, in turn, is electrically and mechanically connected to the housing in a novel manner.
It is well-known to provide a seal between the duct means carrying the dirty air and the disk of the filter bag. This type of sealing arrangement tends to bend and deform the bag disk due to a pressure differential on opposite sides of the disk and due to the sealing material applying pressure to the disk. In the sealing arrangement of the instant invention, pressures on opposite sides of the disk remain equal and the disk becomes an integral part of the sealing arrangement.
The housing includes a number of components of plastic construction, some of which are coupled together by interlocking snap fasteners which are integral with such components. Depending from the housing are trunnions for mounting vacuum cleaner wheels and for serving as a pivot to permit pivotal displacement of the housing relative to the motor-driven brush and suction nozzle.
One of the primary objects of the invention is the provision of a vacuum cleaner having a novel sealing arrangement between the filter bag disk and the vacuum duct.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a new and improved handle assembly for maintaining the seal between the filter bag disk and the vacuum duct and for electrically coupling the handle assembly to the vacuum housing.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a lightweight, top-loading cleaner of attractive appearance which can be economically constructed and which is reliably effective.
Other features and advantages of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art during the course of the following description of the invention.